


Misery Loves Company

by Cassidy_And_The_Company, missauburnleaf



Series: Collaboration with Cassidy_And_the_Company [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Plot Twists, Pregnant Sex, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Sick Character, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_And_The_Company/pseuds/Cassidy_And_The_Company, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: Kíli and Tauriel are married and expecting their first child. Thorin, however, sends Kíli on a diplomatic and trade mission to the Blue Mountains which, of course, will take several months. While he is away, Tauriel misses him so badly that Thorin tries to comfort his niece-in-law. One thing leads to another... Based on a prompt/idea by Cassidy_And_The_Company.





	1. Prologue: The Departure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassidy_And_The_Company](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_And_The_Company/gifts).



> When Cassidy_And_The_Company shared this prompt/idea with me, I immediately got inspired to write, so here is the first chapter of this fic and, of course, it is dedicated to her!

It was a mild and sunny autum day almost one year after the Battle of the Five Armies when Kíli had to say goodbye to his wife, standing in front of the now repaired gates to Erebor.

His pregnant wife.

They had been married for five months now and that was exactly the same amount of time that Tauriel was pregnant; she had assured him that it had happened during their wedding night, something that made Kíli happy beyond reason.

And that was why he didn't actually want to go to Ered Luin, although it was his former home; he didn't want to miss one moment of this pregnancy, of his child growing inside of his beloved's body.

Yet his uncle insisted, after having pointed out how important this diplomatic mission and the trade was for their kingdom, for their people, and since elven pregnancies lasted a year, he would definitely be back for the baby's birth.

Furthermore, Thorin didn't trust anyone except his nephews and his brother-in-arms, Dwalin, with the task of keeping the hobbit, who would be travelling with them, safe, and since Dwalin was Erebor's Captain of the Guard he was indispensable, so Fíli and Kíli had been entrusted with this task.

Bilbo had stayed at Erebor after the Battle, taking care of Thorin who had been seriously wounded while defeating Azog, needing months to recover from his injuries, but now Bilbo needed to go home, even though only temporarily 'to set his affairs in order', as he had put it, meaning that he wanted to make sure that the relatives he liked would be taking care of Bag End, his parents's home and sanctuary, not some greedy cousin named Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, who had always been jealous of him and his lifestyle, as he had revealed.

So, Fíli, Kíli and their entourage (consisting only of Nori, Bofur and Bifur) would accompany Bilbo to the shire, stay one night at Bag End, then they would travel further west to Ered Luin, stay there a week in honour of their diplomatic mission and the trade negotiations, then they would go back to the shire, fetch Bilbo and travel home with him to Erebor. They were supposed to be away for not more than six moons, yet somehow Kíli felt that this would be the longest six moons of his life, although he and Tauriel had already had to wait six moons after Durin's Day until they could get married properly.

Thorin's recovery took a lot of time and he wanted to be well enough to grant at least one of his heirs the wedding that was appropriate for one of the Line of Durin, especially after Fíli's rather rushed wedding to Princess Sigrid of Dale (the reason for this was currently being cradled in the blond dwarf's arms, a chubby ten-week-old baby girl with a tuft of golden curls upon her head while Fíli said goodbye to her and his pretty wife).

Kíli remembered how furious his uncle had been when he had found out about Fíli's _indiscretion_ since a very enraged, newly-crowned King of Dale had strode into Thorin's sickroom, claiming that Thorin's heir had dishonoured his innocent, young daughter (Sigrid had only been sixteen then) and that he demanded quittance, resulting in Fíli and Sigrid's wedding only two months after the battle, before she would show, because, yes, Kíli's always so responsible and serious older brother had somehow managed to knock their host's oldest daughter up with one shot, so to speak, when he and the others had sought refuge in Bard's home.

Later, Fíli had confessed to Kíli that he had recognised Sigrid as his One as soon as he had climbed out of her toilet and maybe sweet-talked her into letting him get beneath her skirts, but not without promising to come back for her, to make her his bride as soon as possible, even presenting her with one of his beads, sporting their family's sigil, and one of the daggers Uncle Thorin had forged for him when Fíli had come of age.

However, Kíli still found it hilarious that it had turned out that it had actually been his brother who couldn't keep it in his pants, not him, since he had never touched Tauriel intimately before they had been officially married.

"Promise me you won't be reckless, Kíli!" Tauriel demanded, cupping his face between her soft, sweet-smelling hands (and he wondered how she avoided calusses on her palms despite her archery training - maybe it had something to do with her being an elf).

"I'm never reckless!" he answered, earning himself a snort from his mother.

Dís, the Queen under the Mountain, as she was called since her arrival ten months ago, reigning beside her brother, approached her younger son, looking gorgeous in her dress, made from royal blue velvet, trimmed with graphite grey and caramel coloured fur, after having said goodbye to their hobbit (and although Kíli didn't like the thought, he knew that his mother and his uncle shared their rooms and their beds with the oh so respectable Mr Baggins).

"Don't believe him one minute! He started being reckless the moment he came out of my womb," Dís revealed, drawing a colourful crochet shawl (made by Bilbo himself) closer around her athletic frame; she wasn't well, everybody in the mountain knew this since she had arrived around winter solstice with a bad cough and a high fever, causing Thorin to accomodate her in the rooms he was sharing with the hobbit at that time, not caring one bit about his own injuries or appropriaty when taking care of his beloved sister, the provider of his precious heirs.

And even now Dís was discreetly clutching an embroidered handkerchief with her initials stitched to it (another gift from Bilbo) which sported several blood stains in her right hand while walking over to her son and daughter-in-law.

"Mama!" Kíli scolded his mother, who, ignoring his scandalized tone, immediately drew her youngest son into her arms, resting her forehead against his.

"Just promise me that you will come back from this journey, little wolf, will you," she demanded emphatically, her voice trembleling.

"I promise, Mama," Kíli answered honestly. And he meant it. He had a beautiful wife waiting for him, a beautiful wife who was also expecting his first child.

"Good!" Dís only answered before letting go of Kíli, winking at Tauriel, then turning towards her first-born.

"Fíli, I hope you will try everything to come back to your young wife and infant daughter," she said and Fíli nodded solemnly while firmly saying, "Of course, I will, Mama!"

Dís also drew her oldest son into her arms, repeating this typical dwarfish gesture of affection with her oldest son when pressing her forehead against his. "Oh, my beautiful, golden mountain lion! I'm so proud of you! Just come back and try to keep your careless brother safe!" she said and Fíli nodded again. "I promise, Mama. And I will make sure to bring back those gems so that we can trade with the accursed elvenking for your medicine, even if that's the last thing I will do," he answered passionately.

Dís, however, shook her head. "Don't say it like that... You have a whole, happy life ahead of you while I'm already old and have fulfilled my task by bringing two wonderful sons into this world. Just come back, that's all I ask of you," she countered and this time Fíli only nodded, obviously blinking back tears.

Then Dís had sudenly to break the embrace because a terrible coughing fit took hold of her.

Immediately, Thorin and Bilbo were at her side.

"Dís! I think you should go back into the mountain, to have some rest," Thorin advised, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"And don't forget to drink your herbal infusion, thrice a day and once again before going to bed," Bilbo added, wrapping his arm around her hips. The herbal infusion consisted of a special blend of different herbs Tauriel and Bilbo had mixed for Dís and which should not only help with her coughing but also with the infection in her lungs and her pain.

"I'm fine," Dís replied gruffly, trying to get rid of her brother's and her lover's arms.

"You know what? I think I need some rest as well, this pregnancy is definetly taking its toll on my body, so I can accompany you, Dís, to your chambers," Tauriel volunteered immediately and Kíli knew that she was only doing this so that his mother could keep up appearences.

"Yeah, I'm tired, too, Fiona needed to be fed every two hours last night and I could do with some more sleep," Sigrid also piped in and Dís nodded slowly.

"All right, I see that it's time for the female folk to retire... Goodbye, then, my beloved sons," Dís said turning towards the still open gates.

So, Kíli kissed his wife one last time while pressing a hand to her already expanded middle (and he could swear that he felt his child kick in response) while Fíli pressed his lips once again to his daughters forehead before also kissing his wife goodbye and then Tauriel and Sigrid accompanied their mother-in-law into the mountain.

Kíli's gaze followed them longingly until he heard someone clearing their throat.

It was his uncle.

"Goodbye, Kíli! I trust in you and your abilities. Just don't do anything foolish," he said before embracing his nephew and pressing his forehead against the younger dwarf's.

Afterwards he bestowed the same gesture to his older nephew while they also exchanged some words which Kíli could not undertstand.

Then it was time to finally leave.

 


	2. Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds a brooding Tauriel in front of the fireplace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, dedicated to Cassidy_And_The_Company.

Durin's Day and Samhain came and went and Tauriel missed Kíli more and more each day, crying herself to sleep every night.

Two moons.

He had been away for two moons and for her it was pure torture to be separated from him for that long now that they were bonded.

Never had she thought that she would one day love someone so fiercely that being separated from him would cause her bodily pain.

But it did.

Being separated from Kíli pained her immensely, especially because of the child that grew inside of her. A girl. Tauriel knew it through the special bond she shared (like all elvish mothers) with her unborn baby.

And the baby missed her 'Papa' (as Kíli had started calling himself) too, being already used to Kíli's voice, talking and singing to the child every day. And now her father hadn't talked or sung to her for two moons.

Tauriel could feel her daughter becoming restless, so she put her hands on her stomach, trying to calm the child. "Shh, little one, it's alright, your Papa is not gone forever, he will soon be back, I promise, don't worry," she whispered to her slightly swollen belly.

"What are you doing here in front of the fireplace, lass, all by yourself?" a deep voice asked from behind her. A very familiar voice, not Kíli's but close: Thorin, King under the Mountain, her uncle-in-law.

The child in her womb reacted promptly, thinking that her father had come back. "No, little one, it's just your great-uncle," she whispered before turning towards Thorin who was still standing in the doorway to their living-room, smiling sadly. "Just thinking," she answered. Thorin frowned, then he walked over to her, sitting down on the bearskin rug, next to her.

"You should be down in the Great Hall, celebrating winter's solstice with all the others, not being completely isolated here in the royal chambers, brooding," he said, studying her with his light-blue eyes, obviously a family trait he shared with his sister and older nephew, like the dark hair he again shared with his sister but younger nephew.

For a moment Tauriel wondered what her child would look like, when Thorin interrupted her thoughts. "Lass? Are you unwell?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Tauriel shook her head at first but then she nodded. "Well, a little bit. The child is restless. She misses her father," the elf revealed, "And my feet are killing me!"

Thorin smiled at that so that small crinkles around his eyes became visible. "Well, I can't help you with your child missing Kíli but I can help you with your feet. Take off your boots, lass!" he said and Tauriel looked at him skeptically.

Thorin smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I just want to give your poor feet a massage. I used to do this for Dís when she was expecting my heirs," he explained.

Reluctantly, Tauriel followed his suggestions, still not sure if this was appropriate. Yet when Thorin even did this for his sister, it couldn't be inappropriate, right?

"And what did Fíli and Kíli's father say about this? That his wife was receiving a foot massage from her brother and not him?" she asked curiously, still trying to understand dwarven culture.

Thorin just shrugged, rolling up his sleeves. "They weren't there and they weren't married to Dís. My sister never married," he replied casually.

This answer, however shocked Tauriel. Thorin's heirs were born out of wedlock? And nobody cared? And then the pronoun... "They?" she probed.

Thorin sighed. "Fíli and Kíli have different fathers," he simply said.

Tauriel must have stared at him unbelievingly since he felt the urge to explain.

"Dís and I were the only ones left of our family and we knew we needed heirs to continue our blood line yet neither of us felt the desire to marry though we've had our fair share of lovers, believe me. So one day Dís decided to have a child with one of our lovers. That's how Fíli was made. But he was a sickly child and we feared the worst. So Dís wanted to have another child, just to be safe.

I was worried since the time period between the two pregnancies was too short, only a little more than four years! Normally, dwarrowdams wait twice the time before becoming pregnant again. But my sister is as stubborn as a mule. And so five years after Fíli, Kíli was born. It was a difficult birth and at one point I was even told that I might lose them both, my sister and my nephew or niece.

Little Fíli, however, was apparently tired of waiting for his little brother or sister, so he wriggled out of Dwalin's arms who was taking care of him while I supported Dís who was struggling to bring another child into this world, stormed into the birthing chamber, not one bit bothered by the blood and the screams, climbing onto his mother's bed, talking soothingly to her and to the child, coaxing his new sibling into being born as soon as possible.

And it worked. Dís calmed down and relaxed so that not even half an hour later I was allowed to cut the umbilical cord and hold my youngest nephew in my arms while Oin and Gylfi and Rita were taking care of Dís," Thorin recounted the events of that night, his eyes bright.

Tauriel knew that Thorin loved his sister-sons, as he used to call them, like his own, and his tale about Kíli's birth just made clear why; he had taken over the role of Fíli and Kíli's father from the very beginning since the boys were otherwise fatherless and it warmed Tauriel's heart.

A small smile was playing around her lips as she regarded the dwarf next to her after having taken off her boots. "I just hope Kíli will be back before our child is born," she declared.

Thorin gestured for her to stretch out her legs and to place them in his lap.

Shyly she did so, slightly shivering and biting her lower lip when his warm and callused hands touched one of her rather sensitive feet.

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed. "Are you ticklish?" the King under the Mountain asked her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Tauriel shook her head. "No, that's not it. It just feels strange... My feet are rather sensitive," she explained and could swear that Thorin blushed, though it was difficult to tell with the firelight being the only source of illumination in the room. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't do it," he mumbled, averting his eyes.

"No, no, it's alright. I'm just not accustomed to it," she made clear and tried to relax.

Thorin nodded and carefully started to massage the soles of her feet, pressing at certain points, working his way up to her ankles, smiling fondly when he noticed her golden anklet. "Kíli gave you this," he simply stated, obviously appreciating the intricate design of interwoven golden leaves and silver stars.

Tauriel was baffled. Kíli had given her the anklet in the privacy of their bedroom, after she had told him about the baby. "Yes, how do you know?" she asked.

Thorin shrugged. "I have taught the lad how to smith, so I can recognize his work. Besides, his mother wears a similar anklet, interwoven silver stars and golden hearts, that I made for her when she was expecting Fíli," he answered casually while taking care of her swollen ankles.

His ministrations felt too good and Tauriel became more and more relaxed, closing her eyes and sighing. "This is wonderful, Thorin, you have magical hands," she whispered and the dwarf chuckled. "Dís used to say the same," he replied.

Her mother-in-law's name caught Tauriel's interest and she opened her eyes again. "How is she?" the elf wanted to know.

Thorin shrugged. "The preparations for the winter solstice celebrations and the feast today exhausted her so that I had to accompany her to her chambers. The fact that she misses Bilbo is also not beneficial for her health," he explained, frowning.

Tauriel knew about the ménage à trois between the hobbit, the King and the Queen. And though the concept of such a relationship was strange to her, she didn't mind. All three seemed to be happy with the arrangement and that was the only thing that mattered.

Well, or not so happy at the moment since their hobbit was absent.

"And you? Do you not miss him?" she wanted to know and Thorin's expression became sad.

"Of course, I do, as much as you miss Kíli," he frankly answered, looking so lost and lonely like Tauriel felt and the elf shifted on the bear skin rug, gently withdrawing her feet from Thorin's grasp so that she could place a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

For a moment he looked at her with surprise evident on his face before pulling her into a tight embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin goes to the hot springs. Tauriel joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to finish that chapter...

Although Thorin didn't like to admit it, it felt way too good to hold the elf in his arms.

Truth be told, her lean but athletic body was nothing like Bilbo's, who was softer, and also different from Dís's, who was sturdier, yet not unpleasant, despite her sharp bones and hard muscles.

And then her scent, sweet and fresh, like wild honey and green things, intoxicating...

Abruptly, Thorin cleared his throat and let go of her because inappropriate thoughts were invading his mind. _This is your niece-in-law_ , he told himself, _your youngest sister-son's wife!_

Tauriel, however, looked confused. “Is something wrong?” she asked, her eyebrows drawn together.

Thorin forced himself to smile. “No, no, everything is fine, lass. I'm just a little tired and could kill for a good night's sleep – Dís has not been the only one being busy with the preparations for the feast tonight,“ he answered, getting up from the floor, stretching his sore muscles. Although he didn't look his age, he definitely started to feel it.

“But maybe I should go to the hot springs first, take a nice bath, try to relax,” he announced, turning to leave the room and already regretting that he would have to bathe all alone since Bilbo was on his way to the shire, Dís was resting in her rooms and Dwalin was too drunk.

“Thorin? May I join you?” Tauriel suddenly requested rather shyly.

The King under the Mountain immediately turned around to face her again. Did she really meant what she said?

“You want to come with me to the hot springs and take a bath with me?” he probed in order to find out whether her intention was the same as his interpretation of her statement.

Tauriel lowered her gaze, blushing. “Y-yes. Taking a hot bath helps me to calm down and to soothe the child in my womb. It's what I always do before going to bed... Yet I don't want to be alone right now, so, please, let me come with you” she whispered.

Without another word, the King under the mountain extended his hand towards her.

When the elf lifted her gaze, their eyes met and after a moment of hesitation, she took his hand.

The public baths with the hot springs were on the lower levels of Erebor, below the trading quarter, workshops and markets which were, in turn, below the living quarters. The pathway was steep and slippery, the cobblestones covered in moss and lichens.

To Thorin's surprise, the always graceful and light-footed elf almost slipped a couple of times; apparently, her pregnancy made her clumsy. So the King under the Mountain supported her at first with a hand on her elbow, than, after she almost fell, he decided to carry her.Tauriel protested, of course, but Thorin ignored it since he didn't want his niece-in-law to actually fall which could harm the baby in her belly - Kíli would never forgive him if that happened.

It wasn't an easy task to carry the taller being with her long limbs bridal style, but he managed, although he again felt that strange attraction to the lass...

When they arrived at the public baths, they were the only guests; all of the others were still celebrating winter solstice in the Great Hall.

Thorin didn't envy the young dwarrowdam, one of the the barber's handmaiden who was on duty tonight, handing out the bathing paraphernalia.

"Go, lass, and enjoy the solstice celebrations. You are done for today!" he ordered and the dwarrowdam stared at him with her pale blue eyes as if he had sprouted two heads, nervously playing with one of her countless, fine, light blond braids.

"B-but, your Majesty, I ha-have to assist you and the Princess, it is... it is my duty," she stuttered, letting go of her hair and tugging at her ecru coloured skirts instead.

Thorin smiled at her. "It's okay, Ansa, the Princess and I will be the only the guests tonight, everyone else is celebrating in the Great Hall - and so should you! It's your king's order," he said and the young dwarrowdam lowered her gaze, then nodded and curtseyed before leaving Thorin and the elf alone.

"Alright, let's get into the water," he declared after making sure that the door was locked, handing over one of the drying cloths to Tauriel.

The elf nodded and disappeared into the direction of the changing rooms.

Thorin sighed. Suddenly he thought that it had been a mistake to take his sister-son's wife with him to the public baths and especially sending the barber's handmaiden away. What had he been thinking?

In a moment he would sit with the pretty lass in the same pool and although they would not be completely naked, it would be a rather intimate situation... Maybe too intimate.

And just thinking about the elf's creamy white skin, flaming red hair and intoxicating scent made his dwarfhood stir.

Thorin forbid himself to even dream of bedding the lass, and tried to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts by preparing the pool, making sure that enough fresh hot water was in the basin, adding a few drops of the precious, essential oil the handmaid had given him, placing the soap, washcloths and drying cloths on the pool's edge, then heading towards the changing rooms in order to strip down to his smallclothes. When he was only wearing his underpants, he wrapped one of the remaining drying cloths around his waist and exited the changing room.

"Thorin? Can you help me, please?" Tauriel suddenly called and the King under the Mountain stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you decent, lass?" he called back.

"Yes... Actually, I have problems to open the hooks at the back of my dress," she answered.

Deciding that his niece-in-law was apparently still dressed, he entered her changing room. Yet as it turned out, Tauriel was not that completely dressed.

She had already opened the laces on the front of her light blue velvet bodice and pulled her white silk sleeves off her freckled shoulders.

Apologetically, she smiled at Thorin. "I've tried to pull it down without opening the hooks but my belly is in the way... So, will you help me?"

Thorin gulped and nodded. Had it been anyone else, he would have been convinced that she was trying to seduce him. But Tauriel was an elf, meaning that she would only couple with her spouse and no one else; infidelity was not part of an elf's nature.

Opening a female's dress, however, was nothing new to him, not only because he had undressed a few female lovers in his long life, but also because he usually helped his sister in the evening, and soon all of the tiny hooks at the back of Tauriel's bodice were open.

"Thank you, Thorin!", she said to him when he was done and Thorin inclined his head.

"You're welcome! I'll immerse myself now in the hot water - join me when you are done undressing," he answered, then left her alone in the changing room before she would notice how aroused he was.

Touching her slim waist, breathing in her scent, feeling her body heat had been almost too much for him, so that he needed all of his self-restraint in order to not kiss her, press her against the nearest wall, take her.

And when Thorin climbed into the pool, he wished the water was icy cold, not hot and fragrant since it made his predicament worse.

Had he been alone, he would have taken care of his problem, but the elf would exit the changing room any minute now and he didn't want to be caught in the act of pleasuring himself...

So, he would have to wait until he was in the privacy of his bedroom (or at least back in the changing room) and just make sure to stay away from his niece-in-law as far as possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


	4. Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Tauriel give in to their mutual attraction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

Tauriel didn't know why, but her hands were shaking when she shed her dress completely. Feeling Thorin's touch on her body had affected her more than she was ready to admit to herself.

It was so wrong to desire him, not only because he was her husband's uncle and her king, but also because it was not in her nature to desire anyone else aside from her spouse.

So why did she feel attracted to the King under the Mountain?

Maybe it had something to do with his appearance and her missing Kíli.

Thorin looked so much like an older, sterner version of her beloved, his voice sounded similar (although a little bit deeper, more mature) and he even smelt similar (like pipeweed and leather and metal and musk).

And her child reacted to Thorin almost as if he was the little one's father, in turn affecting her and her perception of him.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to accompany her uncle-in-law to the hot springs. If Thorin knew about her desire for him, he would be disgusted!

She knew that he wasn't fond of elves, only tolerated her because she had saved his favourite nephew's life more than once and stood up against Thranduil, his archenemy.

So, Tauriel took a deep breath in order to compose herself before leaving the changing room, only dressed in her girdle and bloomers and wrapped in a drying cloth, her hair pinned-up so that it wouldn't get wet.

When she entered the room with the pools, Thorin was already lounging in one of them, smiling at her. "The water is wonderful, I bet it'll help you and your child to relax, it certainly relaxes me," he explained, then frowned.

"I wish my sister was well enough to come here tonight too - the steam would have helped her with her cough and the hot bath might have soothed her troubled mind," the dwarfking voiced some of his worries.

Tauriel dropped her drying cloth and climbed carefully into the basin, ignoring Thorin's proffered hand but drawing her eyebrows together, scrutinizing him.

"What troubles her? And why wouldn't she take the sleeping draught Bilbo and I have concocted for her?" she wanted to know, enjoying the feeling of the hot water and the scent of precious and exotic spices surrounding her.

The King under the Mountain avoided her gaze and mumbled something into his beard.

Tauriel was thankful for her exquisite elven-hearing, yet hoped that she might have misunderstood him. "She is what? Are you sure?" she asked sharply.

Thorin sighed and scratched his head. "Yes, she told me only this morning and I let Oin confirm it... Dís is pregnant!"

This piece of information shocked Tauriel. Wasn't the Queen too old by her people's standards to bear another child? Dís was over 180 years old and Tauriel knew from the books Ori had given her that dwarrowdams normally lost their ability to conceive between the age of 150 and 170. And then her poor health...

"Isn't it too dangerous for her too have a child?" Tauriel wanted to know, suddenly fearing for her mother-in-law, not wanting to lose the dwarrowdam who had welcomed her with open arms, who acted like a surrogate mother to her.

Thorin snorted. "Of course it is! She isn't exactly young anymore and she is very ill as you know. That's why Oin suggested that she should go to one of the midwives in Dale to... to terminate the pregnancy. We... my people... we might have the knowledge to do so, but we would never do it. Every child is a gift from Mahal! Oin wouldn't have suggested it if she weren't my sister and the Queen and her condition so fragile," he explained.

Tauriel nodded, needing time to digest the king's statement.

She knew that unlike other peoples of Middle Earth the race of men had the knowledge and the means to end an unwanted pregnancy - and certainly did so. Sigrid had told her that this had been her midwive's suggestion after the newly crowned and unwed Princess of Dale had discovered being with child out of wedlock... Of course, Sigrid would have none of it, immediately telling her father about her condition and who was responsible for it, however suggesting that she could raise the child on her own, without a husband, yet her father had feared that this might harm her reputation (and his) and had gone to the mountain, leading to his and Thorin's agreement on Fíli's and Sigrid's immediate wedding.

"What will Dís do?" she asked with baited breath.

Thorin snorted again. "Definitely not kill the child, that's for sure! Even if it will cost her her own life... which it might," the dwarf answered, looking absolutely devastated.

Tauriel didn't know what else to do but to take her uncle-in-law into her arms in order to comfort him. For a moment, Thorin seemed to resist, but then he pressed himself against her, his face buried in her neck.

And Tauriel noted something strange. His dwarfhood was hard...

Shocked, Tauriel tried to shove him away, yet Thorin tightened his grip around her, sighing into her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin.

A shiver ran down Tauriel's spine.

It had been far too long...

Like in a trance she took the dwarf's face between her hands, looking deeply into his light-blue eyes (so unlike Kíli's), kissing him on the mouth.

If her behaviour shocked him, Thorin didn't show it, rather responding aggressively to her kiss, claiming her lips passionately, possessing her.

He was nothing like Kíli.

His beard more coarse and scratchy than Kíli's stubble, his shoulders broader, his hands stronger, his dwarfhood bigger and Tauriel could feel excitement and anticipation coursing through her body when thinking about him taking her, straddling him.

A moan escaped her as one of his hands wandered to her girdle, roughly tearing the laces open and grabbing one of her swollen, heavy breasts (one of the perks of being pregnant), thumbing her very sensitive nipple, while his mouth left hers, licking and biting and sucking the tender skin on her throat.

Her hands roamed freely over his broad back, through his dark long hair, while his still clothed dwarfhood pressed insistently against her still covered core, humping her slightly, and Tauriel wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her, filling her with his cock and his seed.

She didn't know if she had voiced that thought or if Thorin could read her mind, yet he whispered into her ear, "Patience is a virtue, my dear, I first want to taste you..."

With those words he lifted her out of the water, placing her on the pool's edge, ripping off her bloomers and going straight to business.

Tauriel leant back, closing her eyes and moaning deep in her throat when she felt his mouth on her most intimate body part, his fingers spreading her open, his teeth nibbling at her clit, his tongue pressing into her hot and wet entrance... It didn't take her long to reach her peak, screaming out her lust, one of her hands tearing at his hair, the other supporting her own weight behind her back, her whole body trembling.

Yet he didn't stop his ministrations.

Tauriel was no stranger to oral sex; Kíli used to do this to her almost every night, yet his technique was different. For example, he never used his teeth or entered her with his tongue. And he most certainly didn't continue to lick and suck and nibble after she had orgasmed.

Thorin, however, did.

At first it made Tauriel feel uncomfortable, her pearl far too sensitive after coming, her inner muscles still contracting on their own volition, her whole body covered in sweat.

But then she peaked again. And again.

The King under the Mountain definitely knew what he was doing!

After her third release and after licking her clean, he pressed soft kisses to her inner thighs that were still trembling after her multiple orgasms, gently stroking her hips, her belly.

"You taste wonderful... Now I understand why Kíli is craving for you," he murmured and suddenly the child in her womb kicked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	5. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin reveals some very important thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've modelled the relationship between Thorin and Dís a little bit after Cersei and Jaime's from "Game of Thrones", yet without the actual incest.  
> They are brother and sister and love each other dearly but don't indulge in sexual activities with each other.

Thorin's heart missed a beat when he felt the strong kick beneath his hand, currently resting on the elf's slightly protruding belly.

It was the first time that he felt his grandniece oder -nephew stir within Tauriel's womb, never before daring to touch her stomach, considering it inappropriate.

"Did you feel that?" the redhead whispered, placing her hand over his, holding it in place.

"Aye," he simply answered, certainly smiling like an idiot up at her.

"She thinks you are Kíli," Tauriel finally confessed, "But it makes her happy, so I won't correct her again!"

Thorin frowned. "Again?" he pressed.

The elf nodded, lowering her gaze, biting her lower lip. "Sometimes, when you speak or enter the room, she mistakes you for Kíli... Usually, I correct her, knowing full well how similar you and my husband look and sound and smell...But now, after... after this, I don't have the heart. It's the first time in months, the first time after Kíli left for the Blue Mountains, that she is truly content! And... and so am I," she revealed, still avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, lass, come down here!" he softly commanded, helping her back into the pool, pulling her close, touching her cheek.

"I understand that you are upset about Kíli's absence and apparently so is your child, but you know why I had to send him to Ered Luin, don't you?" he asked.

Tauriel nodded. "Yes, you wouldn't trust anyone else except you closest of kin to keep your lover safe during the journey," she repeated what he had told his nephew when entrusting him with this mission.

Thorin snorted. "Yes, that's what I told everyone. But actually, I was more concerned for my sister's well-being..." he confessed.

Tauriel drew her eyebrows together. "I fear I don't understand," she simply said.

Thorin smiled sadly. "You know how charming Kíli is... If somebody can achive the trade agreement with Ered Luin, it is him! I swear, he could sweet-talk anyone into doing anything... It's just his personality! And you know how desperately we need those gems! Your accursed elvenking will only give us the medicine for Dís when he gets those jewels! And I would do anything for my little sister, already have, like stealing, lying, killing-"

He suddenly interrupted himself, feeling that he had already revealed enough.

Dís was the love of his life.

Not in a romantic way, no. He had never desired her like he would a lover. Even when they were sleeping in the same bed, innocently cuddling and chastely kissing, sharing lovers, he never touched her inappropriately. But they were two halves of a whole, like twins, despite their age difference, and he loved her more than life!

That was the reason why he raised Fíli and Kíli as his own, loved them as if they were his sons.

They came from Dís, were woven from a part of her, and thus were his flesh and blood as well since Dís conceived them, brought them into this world.

Some people would never understand his close relationship with his sister, sometimes making rude, ambiguous comments, especially when drunk, even Daín.

But he ignored them. He knew the truth and Dís knew the truth and Bilbo knew the truth!

Thinking about his little lover was like a stab to Thorin's heart.

He was the most generous, understanding and loving creature the dwarfking had ever known, not possessing one of those negative character traits that were typical for Durin's folk, automatically accepting that sharing Thorin's bed also meant sharing Dís's as well... And more than that, Bilbo had such a big heart that he could not only truly love the King under the Mountain, but also the Queen...

"Thorin?"

Tauriel's lilting voice brought Thorin immediately back to the here and now.

"Yes?" he reacted, looking into the elf's forest green eyes.

"It seemed that you were miles away and looking troubled... If you regret what we did... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made myself so available... Like... like one of those daughters of men who trade sexual favours for gold," she said blushing.

Immediately, Thorin felt a rush of affection for this creature who was centuries older than him yet still considered very young in the eyes of her own people.

"No, lass, you didn't do anything wrong... It was me who seduced you, took advantage of your grief... Maybe we should just call this a night, leave the hot springs and go to bed," he suggested while being strongly aware of his still aroused dwarfhood.

The close proximity to this exotic creature, so different from everything he was used to, and thinking about his beloved hobbit hadn't been helpful with getting rid of his hard-on.

"But..." Tauriel objected, placing one of her slim and soft hands on his hairy chest, precisely over his heart, before letting it slide down until it brushed against his arousal, "I haven't returned the favour yet!"

Thorin involuntarily moaned. "You don't have to," he stated with a trembling voice.

"But I want to!" the elf suddenly declared in a very determined way and with a feral expression in her eyes, before reaching inside his smallclothes, grabbing his hard cock and stroking it from root to tip, swiftly flicking her thump over his glans, then stroking back up again, although with less pressure, before repeating her movements, from root to tip, the flick, back up again, increasing speed...

It would have been easy to succumb to her ministrations to just let go, but that was not what Thorin wanted. He craved more.

So he grabbed Tauriels wrist, preventing her from continuing.

The elf appeared to be insecure. "Did I do something wrong? Did you not like it? But Kíli always..."

He interrupted her by pressing his pointer against her lips. "You did everything _very_ right, believe me, lass... Yet when I come, I want to do so inside of you... Will you allow it?"

For a moment he thought she would say no. It was too much he asked of her.

But then she nodded. "Okay!" Looking straight into his eyes, almost challengingly.

Thorin didn't need to be told twice, lifting her out of the water, then climbing out himself, tossing her her drying cloth, ordering, "Get dressed! And then I will take you to _my_ bed!"

Tauriel nodded again and did as she was told.

After they had re-dressed, they left the hot springs, following the path back to the living quarters of the mountain (and Thorin had to carry the elf again when they crossed a very treacherous part of their way, still not wantig her to slip and fall), until they arrived in front of the royal chambers.

Thorin looked at his niece-in-law questioningly one last time, needing another confirmation that this was something she also wanted and when she nodded again, he lead her straight to his bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!


	6. Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel and Thorin end up in bed together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the smut... Enjoy!

Tauriel could feel Thorin's hand on the small of her back when he unlocked the door to his rooms.

"Make yourself comfortable, lass," he said, gesturing towards the lit fireplace and the assemblance of three cozy looking armchairs, a small, round table, made from dark oakwood, with a silver plate on which a silver carafe and two silver goblets were placed.

"Thank you!" Tauriel answered, striding over and sitting down in one of the armchairs, also made from dark oakwood and royal blue velvet.

"Help yourself... I'll quickly check on Dís an then I'll be right back," he explained before leaving the room again through a very unobtrusive side door which was obviously connecting his room to that of his sister.

After sitting down, Tauriel examined the contents of the carafe. Dorwinion Wine. The strong one.

Instinctively, the elf wrinkled her nose.

Before her pregnancy she had loved to indulge herself in a glass or two of this beverage, yet since she had conceived Kíli's child, she couldn't stand its smell.

So she put the carafe quickly back on the plate and looked around the room.

It was the first time that she actually was in Thorin's private chambers and she somehow felt intimidated by all the portraits of his ancestors staring at her, almost asking what she was doing in the king's bedroom, by all the precious looking objects on the shelves (heirlooms, there was no doubt about that), his weapon collection, including Ocrist, the huge four-poster-bed...

Maybe she should just leave.

Thorin would surely be disappointed that she didn't keep her promise, yet...

Before she could finish that thought, the King under the Mountain returned.

"Dís is sleeping like a baby - I think she finally dared to drink the herbal tea you and Bilbo made for her... You know, at first she was concerned that it might hurt the baby, therefore she didn't want to continue drinking it, but obviously its benefits overruled her doubts," he explained, striding over to the table, pouring himself a glass of wine, then frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I totally forgot that you can't drink this in your condition... Shall I bring you something else? Maybe some honey water?" he asked.

Tauriel shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she answered, smiling politely.

Thorin nodded, then he downed his wine, before extending his hand towards her. "Come to bed, love!" he said quietly and Tauriel almost automatically took his proffered hand, let him pull her to her feet, then let him guide her towards his bed, made from dark oakwood as well, with its royal blue velvet curtains being drawn back to reveal the nest inside - a collection of soft, velvet and silk clad pillows in different colours, a lot of fluffy furs, thick woolen blankets and cotton sheets. If she was honest, it looked similar to her and Kíli's marriage bed (although the curtains around their bed were made from green velvet - Kíli had insisted on that to make her feel more comfortable in her new home).

"Get undressed," Thorin softly commanded and started to untie the laces of his midnight blue tunic, embroidered with golden adornments, and Tauriel started to open the laces on her bodice, her hands shaking slightly due to anticipation and nervousness. Somehow it felt like her wedding night all over again.

"I'll help you with the fastenings on the back," Thorin declared and when Tauriel looked up, she could see that he had already taken off his tunic.

"Thank you," she murmured shyly, averting her gaze from his broad, hairy chest, adorned with several tribal tattoos and battle scars, the most prominent one a reminder of his fight with Azog, the one that had almost cost his life and still gave him trouble breathing from time to time.

Although Tauriel had already seen Thorin half naked only a short while ago at the hot springs, it was different now.

"Relax, I won't do anything you don't want to do," he assured her while slowly opening one hook on the back of her bodice after the other, his hot breath ghosting over the naked skin on her neck and back and she shivered.

When Thorin had finished his task, he helped her to shrug out of her dress, carefully draping it over the bench at the end of the foot of the bed where his tunic already lay.

Then he let his eyes wander over her scarcely clad body and Tauriel blushed.

"You are very desirable, lass!" he stated with a firm voice before unexpectedly grabbing her waist, pulling her close, his hands roaming over her arms and shoulders before reaching for her girdle, tearing it open.

Tauriel gasped. She hadn't expected that yet when she looked into his eyes she could see that they were dark with lust, lust for her, and she understood that this would not be like her wedding night, when Kíli had taken his time to undress and kiss her, worshipping every inch of her body to show how much he loved and cherished her.

No, this would be different because Thorin wasn't in love with her, unlike Kíli, he only desired her body and while this was on the one hand frightening, it was also arousing on the other.

"Don't worry about your girdle, I'll buy you a new one," he said, obviously thinking that she was worrying about the torn piece of clothing.

"I don't care about... Oh!" Tauriel started, but suddenly feeling one of Thorin's calloused hands on her left breast, his mouth on her right made thinking and speaking hard.

Her breasts were rather sensitive, especially now due to the pregnancy, and what Thorin was doing to her nipples with his fingers, tongue and teeth made the heat coil low in her belly.

"You like that, don't you," Thorin mumbled against her skin.

"Yes," Tauriel breathed.

Thorin just chuckled in reponse before closing his mouth around her nipple again while his hand wandered lower and lower, briefly caressing her swollen belly before disappearing inside her bloomers.

Tauriel gasped again when his fingers brushed against her smooth and hairless folds, separating them, then pushing one of his fingers inside, slowly moving in and out.

"So wet," Thorin stated, "Wet and tight... I can't wait to be inside of you!"

And when he inserted a second finger, gently opening her up for him, resuming the movement, Tauriel moaned deeply in her throat.

"Please!" she finally managed to say.

"Please what?" Thorin asked, before nibbling and sucking her left nipple, still teasing her core with his fingers.

"Please... please do it! Be inside of me!" she pleaded.

"But I am already inside of you, am I not?" Thorin remarked, adding a third finger.

Tauriel could now feel the light stretch and bit her lower lip.

"N-not like that I want... you know what I mean," she replied quietly, not being able to say what he obviously wanted her to say.

"No, I don't know what you mean... Say it, lass," he ordered.

Tauriel wasn't sure if she could. Never before had she done this, talking dirty in bed. Being with Kíli had always been so sweet and gentle... But she realized that being with Thorin would be a little rougher, wilder, wanton. And she felt the familiar tingling in her core she had only ever felt since her wedding night, since making love for the very first time with her husband.

Instinct took over.

"Your cock, alright? I want to feel your cock inside of me!" she moaned, burying one of her hands in the king's hair, pulling slightly while the other was clawing at his shoulder.

"Aye, my lady, I'll do as you wish!" Thorin finally said, removing his fingers from her core, then gently shoving her down unto the bed.

When her bare back colided with a soft fur (most likely a wolf pelt, according to its looks), Tauriel propped herself up on her elbows, watching Thorin untying the laces of his breeches, pulling down his smallclothes, revealing his impressive dwarfhhood, standing fully erect from the patch of dark hair, covering his lower stomach and pubic area, then he grabbed her legs, pulling her towards him until her backside was resting on the edge of the bed, before ripping off her bloomers.

"Do you really want this?" he asked again while placing her knees on his shoulders, grabbing her hips.

Taurile nodded. "Yes, yes I want this," she answered solemnly, looking deep into his eyes.

Thorin shifted a little bit forward until the tip of his member was lightly pressing against her entrance, not yet entering, slightly leaning forward, his eyes searching hers.

"I want you to understand that this is only for tonight. We will never repeat it, will never talk about it, for the sake of our loved ones. Do you agree?" He made clear and Tauriel nodded again.

"Yes, I agree," she consented to his conditions which were absolutely what she wanted as well. For sweet Kíli's sake. For gentle Bilbo's sake. Maybe even for gorgeous Dís's sake.

Thorin smiled affectionately at her, then he tightened the grip around her hips, thrusting forward, entering her with one swift movement.

Tauriel could definitely feel a strong burning sensation due to his size, almost as painful as her first time with Kíli when her husband had taken her virginity during their wedding night.

She whimpered, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, waiting for the pain to subside.

"You alright, lass?" Thorin asked, concern evident in his voice, one of his hands gently stroking her flank.

Tauriel opened her eyes and forced herself to smile. "Yeah, it's just... you're so big... and I... it's been a long time since... you know. Just give me a moment to adjust," she answered.

Thorin nodded, patiently waiting for her sign that he could start moving, tenderly stroking her thighs, pressing soft kisses to her knees still resting on his shoulders.

Finally, Tauriel nodded, saying, "It's okay now."

Thorin, however, seemed to be skeptical. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Tauriel replied and immediately Thorin started thrusting, slowly and gently at first but soon increasing his pace and the intensity of his thrusts, pressing his fingers into the flesh of her hips and backside, certainly leaving bruises (which would luckily be gone by morning, one of the perks of being an elf).

At one point he let go of her hips and leant forward, supportig his weight on his hands so as not to put any pressure on her belly.

Due to the new angle, his dwarfhood was now rubbing against her clit with every thrust and Tauriel couldn't prevent herself from moaning loudly (which she had never done before, usually only gasping and breathing heavily when being intimate with her husband).

"That's right, lass, come for me," Thorin wispered in between moans, thrusting harder, deeper, his testicles constantly slapping against her perineum.

"I... I can't, not while we are doing it," she managed to say.

"Yes, you can," Thorin answered, uprighting his upper body, placing his hands on her thighs and changing the angle of penetration again.

Tauriel didn't now what happened but somehow he hit a secret spot inside of her, a spot that made her legs quiver and her seeing stars. Surprised, she cried out.

Over and over he hit that spot and Tauriel felt that she was actually close, something which had never happened before when she and Kíli had made love.

Yes, she enjoyed feeling her husband inside of her, experiencing a lot of pleasure from the intimacy and their closeness, yet she had never reached her peak during the act.

After Kíli had finished and recovered, he always used his fingers and mouth to make her come.

And then, afer a particular hard, deep thrust from Thorin, Tauriel felt her orgasm washing over her, stronger than ever before, making her actually scream.

However, it wasn't her current bedmate's name on her lips, but her husband's.

And then something strange happened.

The child within her started to stirr, kicking her little feet and boxing her tiny hands in her mother's womb.

Immediately, Tauriel pressed her hands, which had previously been clutching the furs beneath her, to her lower abdomen and Thorin abruptly stopped his movements.

"Something wrong with the child?" he asked worriedly, placing one of his hands on her belly as well.

"No, she just felt my happiness, my joy, and heard me calling her father's name, so again she assumed her Papa must be back - I'm sorry, Thorin," Tauriel explained, averting her gaze and knowing that the interruption had killed the mood, already feeling his member going soft inside of her.

Thorin sighed. "It's okay, lass. I just feared that I might have somehow hurt you or the child," he replied, putting his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him and Tauriel could see real affection in his eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" he inquired and Tauriel shook her head.

"No, you haven't finished yet and the only reason for us being here is that I wanted to return the favour, remember?" she clarified.

Thorin chuckled again. "You're a good lass. Loyal and honourable. My nephew did well when choosing you as his bride!" he declared, carefully starting to thrust into her again, gentler now, slower, his dwarfhood getting harder again until it was the same velvet clad iron as before.

Soon, Tauriel felt new pleasure rushing through her body while her child was still doing a jig of glee inside her womb, too young and too innocent to comprehend why her mother was so happy and that the reason for her mother's happiness was not her Papa.

When Thorin sped up his movements, angling his thrusts in order to hit that secret spot inside of her again, he also removed one of his hands from her thigh and started massaging her pearl of pleasure.

"I want you to come together with me," he moaned and while Tauriel was thinking that this would never happen because how...

She reached her peak again, actually almost at the same time as Thorin threw his head back, hoarsely calling Bilbo's name, and while her hands were gripping at the furs, she felt his hot seed flooding her insides.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	7. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While holding Tauriel in his arms, Thorin thinks about the past.

For a moment after reaching his peak, Thorin didn't know _who_ he was, _where_ he was, _when_ he was, his muscles trembling, his bones feeling like jelly and he wanted nothing more than to collapse on top of his bedmate, being held in a warm embrace, basking in the afterglow of very passionate sex and a mind-blowing orgasm, trading kisses, caresses and sweet words.

Then he remembered that his bedmate was pregnant with his nephew's heir and crushing her with his weight could mean harm to the baby, nestled inside her womb (and though Thorin had no idea how big or small the baby was at this gestational age, he imagined a very tiny version of Kíli happily swimming around in the amniotic fluid surrounding him).

So, carefully he pulled out, grimacing at the squishing sound when his and the elf's body's separated, his cock covered in her juices and his semen, trailing a thin thread of their intermingled bodily fluids, and he imagined that the fur beneath Tauriel must be drenched in them as well (luckily his servants were very discreet, never speaking a word about what they had to clean from his sheets and furs and blankets).

His first impulse was to walk over to the washing stand in the corner of his bedroom in order to clean himself up, but then he thought that this might be offensive to the lass whose body he had just used for his pleasure, so he crawled into bed with her, gingerly lying down next to her and pulling her slender, sweaty body close until her head was resting on his chest.

She sighed contentedly, wrapping her arm around his torso.

"You alright?" he asked more out of habbit than out of concern since she had already assured him several times that she was okay while covering them with one of the thick, woolen blankets. However, she was the first pregnant female he had fucked so far, remembereing that Dís had refrained from any kind of sexual activity with their lovers as soon as she had started to show.

"Mhmhm," Tauriel answered sleepily, cuddling closer, pressing her protuding belly into him.

The little one inside of her was really restless and if Thorin didn't know better, he would have said that he (or she, Tauriel always referred to the child as 'she') was kicking and hitting him for what Thorin had just done with the child's Mama.

Holding the elf like this, feeling the baby in her womb, still tasting her breastmilk on his tongue, reminded him of simpler times, when he was still just a prince in exile and Dís just his sister, both of them struggling to survive yet trying to lead their people, grieving for their lost family and finding comfort in each other - and their bedmates.

He didn't know how and when it had started, but somehow he had never felt complete when being separated from Dís and she became nervous when he was not near her (and once again he wondered how she had managed to cope with his and her sons' absence during the quest, blaming himself that this might have been the cause for her illness).

Of course, their good looks and royal bearing drew some people's attention to them.

That was how they found their first lover, Alviss, a travelling minstrel and self-confidant prick who sweet-talked himself into their bed (and yes, they had still been sleeping together in the same bed like little dwarflings although already being of age since it kept their nightmares at bay), Dís not older than Fíli back then and he already almost old enough to get married and father an heir.

However, for a very long time it had felt wrong for Thorin to desire females since he loved his sister dearly and indulging in sexual pleasures with other females would have felt like cheating on her, although their relationship had never been a sexual one,yet it was very affectionate.

People didn't understand when Dís was sitting on his lap at social gatherings, leaning her head against his head, or when he kissed his sister on the mouth after returning home from some trading or hunting mission, hugging her tightly, swinging her around.

Soon, the rumours started, especially when Dís's belly began to swell with her firstborn, their beautiful lion, who looked a great deal like their dead brother because Dís had carefully chosen his sire, a very gentle, soft-spoken dwarf, a jeweller and merchant, with golden hair and hazel eyes, who had a positive outlook on life and didn't give a damn about rumours.

Dís had brought him home one evening and Thorin had fallen in love with him as well.

It was as if Frerin had returned to them.

His name was Víli and he didn't mind sharing the bed of the sister and the brother, didn't mind Dís's plan to have his child without marrying him.

But one night out in the pub proved to be fatal for cheerful, lovely Víli. Dís was already heavily pregnant, so she stayed at home whereas Thorin and Víli wanted to celebrate a rather lucrative trading agreement, getting totally wasted.

After drowning tankard after tankard of ale, they wanted nothing more than to stumble back home to Dís's bed, her warm arms and soft lips and sweet scent.

But fate intervened in the form of an assassin who tried to kill the prince in exile, yet brave and loyal Víli protected his lover and best friend and uncle of his child with his own body; he died from a stab wound to his chest in Thorin's arms in some dark and dirty backstreet and Thorin carried him all the way home.

When seeing his lifeless body, Dís had a nervous breakdown, immediately going into early labour so that Thorin had to deliver the child all on his own in the early hours of a warm summer morning since he didn't want to leave his sister alone while she was in so much pain and grief.

The lad was too small, being born almost two months prematurely, and didn't start breathing on his own, so that Thorin had not only to make sure that everything was alright with Dís and the afterbirth (and she was bleeding heavily), but also with his newborn nephew.

After giving the golden-haired, fragile baby a mouth-to-mouth, however, the lad started breathing and screaming and flailing his little fists and legs for hours on end, even after Dís had let him drink from her breast (and Thorin as well, just to provide some comfort to her brother).

Those were bittersweet memories.

While Thorin and Dís and the child were resting in the bed Dís and Thorin had shared with their lover for the last year, said lover was lying lifeless and bloody on the shabby couch in their living room.

When Thorin was convinced that Dís and Fíli (his sister had given him the honour to name her first child and his heir since normally it were the dwarrowdams who named their children, and he came up with a mixture of their beloved, dead brother and cherished, dead lover), he walked over to Oín's and Gloín's house to get the assistence of the dwarven healer for his sister and his nephew.

Kíli's father, however, was a different story.

He looked like a darker version of Frerin with his dark brown hair, tanned skin and amber brown eyes and even shared their late brother's charm and recklessness, but he was also quick to anger and deceitful, not sweet and gentle, so that after sharing Thorin's and Dís's house and bed for more than three months, he was gone one morning, taking all of their gold with him.

Luckily, Kíli didn't inherit all of his sire's character traits (except for the recklessness) and after a difficult birth (Dís was in labour for three days, her cervix not opening properly and her contractions getting weaker and weaker, which was a bad sign according to Oín, meaning that the child was probably dying and might take his mother with him), Dís delivered a strong and healthy baby boy with dark brown hair and amber brown eyes, their little wolf, Kíli.

But that was all in the past now.

Thorin was King under the Mountain and Dís was Queen and their boys, Fíli and Kíli, had grown into handsome, brave and strong young dwarves, taking wives and fathering children...

And one of his nephews' wives was currently resting in his arms...

The door hinges squeaked gentlyy, drawing Thorin's attention to the connecting door between his and his sister's bedroom.

"Dís?" he whispered, turning his eyes to said door.

"Yes, it's me... I'm sorry... I know you have company but... but... I didn't know what else to do... when I woke up there was so much blood... I'm bleeding, Thorin! Something's wrong!" she declared and thanks to his ability to see in the dark he was able to recognize the dark stains on the front of his sister's nightdress and on her hands.

Immediately, he entangled himself from the elf, making sure that she was properly covered, before getting up, rushing over to his sister, naked as he was, wrapping her tightly in his arms. She was shivering and immediately clung to him, burying her face in his chest (and he hoped that he didn't smell too strongly of the elf).

"Oh, Dís, do you think you are losing it?" he asked and when he put his hand under her chin in order to look into her eyes, there was so much grief and pain in her beautiful features.

"I'm afraid," she simply answered, starting to cry.

Thorin's heart sank.

Against all odds, he had hoped for a little baby, maybe even a girl this time, sporting all the features and traits he loved about his sister and his hobbit.

But maybe it wasn't meant to be...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so depressive... What do you think?


	8. Epilogue: Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and his companions are coming home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter.  
> Enjoy!

It was a frosty spring morning before sunrise, almost exactly six moons after Bilbo had set out from the Lonely Mountain, when he and his travelling companions finally returned back home.

Home.

Bilbo still couldn't believe that Erebor was his home now.

But it was true what people said, that ' _Home is where the heart is_ ' and his heart was definitely now in Erebor, not in Hobbiton and Bag End, although he had taken a few keepsakes with him, like his parents' portraits, a few books, some of his father's clothes and his mother's jewellery (like her engagement ring, and Bilbo definitely wanted to give this engagement ring to Dís, though there needed some adjustments to be made – which wouldn't be a problem according to Fíli and Kíli - so that it would fit her slightly stronger fingers).

However, he hadn't completely let go of Bag End; it was still in his possession, though he had generously allowed his gentle and very respectable cousin Drogo Baggins, who was engaged to a lovely and very kind hobbit lass named Primula Brandybock, to live there after his wedding, yet only under the condition that they would keep all the furnishings, cutlery and crockery and not change anything and under no circumstances give anything away to the Sackville-Bagginses, especially not to Lobelia, no matter what she claimed.

Of course, when the dwarves had returned from their apparently very successful trading mission to the Blue Mountains (they got the gems they needed so badly in order to get some medicine for Dís), Fíli and Kíli had insisted that Bilbo needed to put all the conditions down in writing, and the brothers had come up with a contract that Bilbo and his cousin had to sign, with Fíli and Kíli as witnesses.

Then it had really been official.

Drogo had the right of abode in Bag End and Bilbo would live in Erebor.

He couldn't wait to see Thorin and Dís again; their separation had been far too long.

And Bilbo wasn't the only one missing his lovers.

The closer they had come to Mirkwood, to the Long Lake, to Dale and to the Lonely Mountain, the more they had grown restless, taking fewer breaks, sleeping less.

And this night they hadn't slept at all, travelling onwards, wishing to reach Erebor as soon as possible in order to see their loved ones and deliver their precious cargo from the Blue Mountains.

And so they finally stood in front of the gates to Erebor at dawn, only being greeted back home by a very tired and unfamiliar guard who allowed them to enter the mountain and took care of their ponies.

Soon after, they split up; Nori, Bofur and Bifur heading towards their respecting living quarters, Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli heading towards the royal appartments.

"You know, I can't wait to see Tauriel... I need to know how big her belly now is,“ Kíli declared, grinning like an an idiot, which prompted his brother to roll his eyes.

"You can certainly remember how big Sigrid's stomach had been before giving birth, so I dare say that Tauriel's might look similar,“ he remarked cooly.

Kíli snorted. "Yes, but Sigrid's belly had been swollen with _your_ child, not mine, that's the difference. I'd like to see my wife's swollen belly since she is carrying _my_ child!“ he answered.

The brothers' bickering was giving Bilbo a headache.

Yes, he was happy for Thorin's nephews, that they were married and already were or were about to become fathers.

And yes, he was happy for his cousin who was soon-to-be-married and consequently would certainly father children of his own.

Yet Bilbo was also kind of sad that this was not something fate seemed to have in store for him.

In spite of him being in a relationship with the King and the Queen under the Mountain, he would never marry any of them since that was not something Thorin or Dís desired.

And since Dís was also well past child-bearing age, he would never be a father... Not that getting married or becoming a father had ever been one of his goals in life (if that had been the case, he would have tried to find a nice and proper hobbit lass when being younger, not indulged in his solitary lifestyle).

However, when he had started this... relationship with Thorin and Dís, Bilbo couldn't help but think about settling down, starting a family.

Maybe it was not meant to be.

Nevertheless, Bilbo was anticipating to see Thorin and Dís again, hoping that Dís's health had not deteriorated over winter and that the royal siblings had not found a substitute for him to warm their beds in his absence.

"See you all at breakfast or lunch – can't waint to hold Sigrid and Fiona in my arms again,“ Fíli declared with a dreamy smile on his face when opening the door to the rooms he shared with his wife and child.

Kíli snorted again. "Yeah, who of us is now the besotted idiot?“ he mumbled before disappearing into his and Tauriel's chambers, leaving Bilbo completely alone in the corridor.

The hobbit took a deep breath, then opened the door to Thorin's bedroom.

It looked the same like before Bilbo had departed for the Shire.

The king's clothes were strewn across the floor in front of the huge four-poster-bed, the fireplace was lit and Thorin was lying in his bed, covered by one of the woollen blankets, however not alone; Bilbo could definitely make out a second figure.

For a moment, his heart dropped, fearing the worst, until he recognized the Queen's aristocratic profile, her dark brown curls, the gentle curve of her bare shoulder.

It was not unusual for the siblings to cuddle up together in bed, even half naked like they were now, which could, of course, give people the wrong ideas about the nature of their relationship.

But Bilbo knew the truth and thought it even kind of cute how brother and sister were lying close to each other, facing each other, with one of Dís's hands resting on her brother's bare chest, right above his heart, and one of Thorin's arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

Bilbo wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with them, to hold them close and being held close by them in turn.

But first he needed to clean himself up, getting rid of the dust from the road.

After leaving his luggage next to the fireplace, stripping down to his underpants and having a quick wash at the wash stand in the corner of Thorin's bedroom, he carefully sat down on the edge of the king's bed, lifting a corner of the blanket and slipping underneath it, next to Dís.

He had been right; Thorin and his sister were not wearing more than their smallclothes, their legs entangled.

So Bilbo spooned up behind the queen, wrapping his arm around her expanded middle.

Wait, what?

Did she gain some weight?

Immediately, Bilbo sat up in bed, taking a good look at his lover, lifting the blanket off of her.

Except for her slightly swollen belly and large breasts (and Bilbo could swear that they looked bigger than he remembered them, the nipples dark and engorged), she looked too thin and frail for a dwarrowdam, her collarbones and cheekbones visibly protruding.

So, what was wrong with her?

Of course, Bilbo had some suspicion, yet he didn't dare to even consider it since Dís had assured him that she was too old to get with child again when they had been intimate for the very first time all those months ago.

"By Mahal, Bilbo, can you not just lie down and let us get a few more hours of sleep?“ Dís mumbled, nearly giving Bilbo a heart attack since he had believed her to be fast asleep.

"Y-You are awake?“ he stupidly asked, frowning.

Dís sighed, opening one eye, looking at him accusingly. „How am I supposed to be fast asleep when you make the whole mattress bounce and steal my blanket? By the way, it's rude to stare at people like that. I know well enough that I look awful, like a fattened pig!“ she continued, before her face lit up with a bright smile and she sat up in bed, pulling Bilbo into a bone-crushing embrace.

The movement woke up Thorin.

"What's wrong, Dís? Is it the baby?“ he asked, sitting up as well.

Then he noticed the hobbit.

"Bilbo! You are back!“ he said, pulling his lover from his sister's arms into his own.

"Yes, I'm back, it's all settled in the Shire and we got the gems... However, what did you mean with 'is it the baby'?“ Bilbo asked the King under the Mountain.

Thorin let go of the hobbit and exchanged a glance with his sister, prompting Bilbo to also look at her.

Dís just smiled, biting her lower lip, then she took one of Bilbo's hands and placed it onto her belly.

"He meant this,“ she whispered, regarding the hobbit expectantly.

So, Bilbo's suspicion had been right. Dís _was_ with child, despite her age.

"Is it... mine?“ he asked, immediately regretting the question.

Dís let go of his hand and the gaze from her light blue eyes grew icy cold. "What do you think?“ she asked, her voice bitter.

"I'm sorry, I... Well, I didn't mean to imply that... it's just... Well, you took me by surprise... Didn't you tell me you were past child-bearing age?“ he babbled.

"She is, and, of course, there are some risks – she nearly lost the baby when she was two months pregnant, but thankfully Tauriel and Oin were able to stop the bleeding and they prescribed Dís bedrest until the baby is born. However, against all odds, it seems that Mahal has blessed us with this child!“ Thorin explained, smiling happily.

Bilbo nodded slowly, his hand still pressed against the dwarrowdam's belly.

There was definitely some movement.

"How far are you?“ the hobbit asked his lover.

Dís and Thorin exchanged another glance.

"She is now about six months pregnant,“ Thorin answered proudly, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders.

Six months.

So it must have happened shortly before Bilbo had left Erebor to go to the Shire. Maybe even during their last night together... He liked the thought.

Yavanna had truly blessed them!

"Where are the gems now?“ Thorin interrupted Bilbo's thoughts.

"Oh, erm, Fíli and Kíli gave them to me, they're in my backpack,“ Bilbo answered, nodding into the direction of the fireplace.

Thorin immediately got up from the bed, heading over to the fireplace, picking up Bilbo's backpack, rummaging through its contents until he produced a rectangular, wooden box, wrapped in brown leather.

His hands were visibly shaking as he brought the box over to the bed, unwrapping it, slowly opening the lid.

Dís gasped, as the beauty of the precious stones inside was revealed, while Thorin smiled smugly.

"Well, that might convice that pointy-eared bastard to give us your medicine, Dís!“, he said, "I'll instantly send a messenger to that damn wood – you two get some more rest before it's time for breakfast!“

Dís and Bilbo exchanged a glance before settling down again in the huge four-poster bed, arms tightly wrapped around each other, while the King under the Mountain got dressed for the day.

Cocooned by Dís's scorching body heat and her intoxicating scent, Bilbo quickly drifted off to sleep, thinking that maybe some things were meant to be after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all my readers for being interested in this fic, for continuing reading and even sharing their thoughts with me.  
> I'd also like to thank Cassidy_And_The_Company for sharing the idea for this story with me!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
